I'll Take Care of You
by RKOCena19
Summary: Shannon wants Mark to make love to him, but Mark doesn't want to. Can Shannon convince him? M/M SLASH Written for taker's dark lover.


Shannon Moore gazed into the eyes of his lover Mark aka Undertaker as they were quietly watching a horror movie together, but Shannon didn't care for that as he was paying more attention to Mark. Shannon was happy to have a man like Mark who can take care of him, love him and support him.

Shannon was hoping that tonight was going to be special with Mark and he just had to convience Mark to make love to him. And he had an idea of how to do that.

"Hey, Mark," He cooed in a sweet voice that Mark normally liked to hear from him before they had sex. "Make love to me, please."

Mark looked at his blond lover and sighed softly. "Shannon, I'm not in the mood today," He said. "Maybe another time."

Shannon blinked in surprise at what he just said. "Huh?" He managed to say after a few seconds. "Did I do something wrong for you to not want to have sex with me?"

Mark's eyes widen a little. "No, of course not, babe," he said as Shannon was looking at him sadily. "I'm just not in the mood for sex right now. Can we just watch this movie?"

Shannon bit his lip. "But I wanted tonight to be special for the both of us," He said quietly.

Mark sighed again. "I'm sorry, babe." He kissed Shannon's cheek and that made him more sad. "Maybe we can make love to each other tomorrow."

Shannon frowned in annoyance and sat down in front of Mark, looking up at him and started to unzip his trousers. He grinned when he saw that Mark didn't have boxers on and he grabbed Mark's cock, starting to rub and stroke it with his hand and he licked his lips with lust in his eyes.

"Babe- wait- Aaaahhh," he moaned in pleasure as he felt Shannon took his cock fully in his mouth and felt him suck on it hard while making sweet moans himself. "O-Ooohhh, fuck."

Shannon smirked around his cock. I've got him now, he thought as he nibbled a little Mark's now hard cock and made a muffled moan. Now he will take care of me after this.

Mark and Shannon were in their own worlds as their moans were getting louder, they didn't care if their neighbours heard them, all they cared about now was each other and Mark was going to return the favour to his lover.

Mark was reaching his climax. "B-Babe," he managed to say between his pleasured moans. "I-I'm gonna-"

He moaned loudly and cummed deep and hard inside Shannon's mouth and Shannon swallowed all of the hot semen, licking his lips.

Shannon looked up at him hopely. "My turn?" He asked with an innocent look that made Mark's cock twitch and get hard again.

"Hell yes," Mark replied quickly and lifted Shannon up into his arms, taking him upstairs to their bedroom and laid Shannon down gently on the bed.

Shannon smiled as Mark started to take Shannon's clothes off quickly as he knew that Mark wanted him and he was going to have him now. Mark kissed him very lovingly and carressed his chest and stomach gently with his hands. Mark took his own clothes off and kissed Shannon's neck, hearing him moan softly.

"Do you want me?" Mark asked him.

"I...I want you... I-I need you... Take me..." Shannon whispered in a begging voice. "M...Make me feel so good..."

Mark looked at him happily and kissed him again. He pushed his cock into Shannon and heard him moan a little louder. Mark started to thrust and they were in their own world again. Moaning, thrusting, kissing, touching, loving one another, caring for one another and wanting one another.

"Ooooohhhh, M...Mark..." Shannon was loving all that he was takening from the one he loved the most. "M...More..."

Mark smirked. "As you wish, babe," He planted a kiss on his lips and went harder, faster and deeper in the younger man.

They were both loving every moment of their love-making and they were both ready to explode after a few minutes of their loving. They both came at the same time, both moaning as Mark came inside Shannon and Shannon came onto Mark's chest and stomach.

Mark and Shannon were both panting as Mark pulled out of him and laid beside him. They were both exhausted but were both happy with each other.

"Hey, Mark," Shannon said after they had finished panting. "I have something to tell you."

"What is it, babe?" Mark asked, looking at him.

"I'm pregnant."

Mark looked at him in surprise. "Y-You are?" He smiled when Shannon nodded and he hugged him close to him. "That's great! We're going to have a baby."

Shannon chuckled softly. "Yep..." He relpied as he snuggled close to him and kissed his cheek.

Soon they were going to have a child and they were going to be a happy family. Together...

I hope you guys like this one. This is for 'takers dark lover' who was the 70th reviewer on my 'In the Blink of An Eye' story. I hope you like it! 


End file.
